Itsumo
by makyra
Summary: A "slice of life" piece attempting to fill in some of the gaps towards the end of the manga. SPOILER WARNING!! Each chapter will be labeled according to content.
1. Default Chapter

itsumo

SPOILER WARNING!!! This starts between chapters 251 and 252 of the manga, so if you haven't read the Jinchuu arc, you have been officially warned! ^_^ 

Standard disclaimers apply. I own nothing! :~( *sniff*

*****************  
Itsumo (Always)   
part 01  
***************** 

The battle with Enishi had been a strenuous one, and Kaoru still had no idea what Kenshin had to go through to find her. It had been some time since they had all come back together, Kenshin's shoulder was healing quite nicely. Even though she knew that Kenshin had found an answer, *his* answer, to all the burdens he had carried with him for countless souls, the whirlwind of events since their homecoming left little time for any of them. Tiny shadows of doubt began to cast themselves upon her mind. What would become of everyone now? Kenshin had once told her that the time would come when everyone would have to follow their own paths in life. She couldn't stand the thought of being alone again, not after her friends had become her family.

"Kenshin," the word was barely a whisper as Kaoru brought herself to her feet and found herself making her way to the rooftop. She was a bit shocked to find Kenshin there, staring mindlessly at the sky. 

"Nemurenai?" Kenshin's voice startled her as she carefully stepped across the roof tiles and sat down beside him. He hadn't even looked at her.

"Un," Kaoru's voice was soft as she acknowledged his question. "What about you?" 

After a few seconds of silence, Kenshin replied, "Iie. Sessha could not sleep..." his mouth hung slightly open as if there was something more he had wanted to say, but no sound came from his lips. 

Kaoru waited for him to continue, but after several more minutes of silence, she began to get restless...and a little nervous. Her mind was swimming from all the memories that had suddenly swept over her, a longing and hurt building among all the confusion. She had to know what would happen. She opened her mouth to speak when Kenshin suddenly looked at her. Blue orbs as deep as the sea met an opulent violet, coalesing the light with the dark. 

Their eyes locked for a split second before Kenshin broke the spell with a soft smile. "Kaoru-dono, Sessha...," again he seemed to be at a loss for words. "This is going to be harder than I thought," he mused to himself, "but I have to tell her. I have to tell her about Enishi." He took another moment to compose himself and let out a soft sigh that turned into a small gasp as he felt the warmth of Kaoru's hand over his.

"Kenshin," Kaoru's eyes were searching, hopeful for an answer to her unspoken question. As Kenshin gazed into them, he could see her pain and knew what was troubling her. 

"Do...you know everything that happened? When Enishi took you..."

"What do you mean? He took me to that island, I..." 

"I know," Kenshin softly interrupted, "But there is...something more. It was difficult enough for me to tell all of you my past as Battousai. After that, I didn't think that you..."

"Think what? That I wouldn't love you?" Immediately her hand went to her mouth, failing to mask her gasp as she watched Kenshin's eyes grow wide. "Gomen nasai!" 

"Kaoru-dono" Kenshin's voice was barely a whisper, which didn't help to calm Kaoru. "Kaoru," he began again, wanting to choose his words carefully to both protect and soothe her, "when you disappeared, it was...the worst feeling. I didn't think anything could have felt so terrible, even after everything that had happened. But then I saw you...lifeless...in the dojo, I knew then that I had nothing to live for. I had failed you."

"Nani??" Kaoru's hand dropped from her mouth and her eyes grew even wider. "Lifeless? What are you talking about?" 

Kenshin looked up into the sky as he spoke, "I saw your form there, pinned to the wall by Enishi's sword. He had carved my scar into your cheek. Your eyes were so empty." The last words were merely a whisper. He couldn't bring himslef to look at her as he felt her hand entwine with his. "There was a funeral of course. I...I couldn't go. Instead I ran away. I ran to the Rakuninmura...to die." With that he slowly pulled his hand away from hers and held it up to the pale moonlight. "Looking back, I was so foolish. I never should have given up like that. And while I have not found greater happiness than in knowing that you are safe, I know that there is nothing that I can offer you... demo, Sessha..."

"No!" Kaoru could not believe what she was hearing. After everything, he was still going to refuse her. "Kenshin no baka!!!" She raised her arm to hit him when she noticed that he was staring right at her, waiting for the punch. He didn't even flinch, just stared as he waited for his well deserved punishment. Kaoru's arm slowly fell back to her side, her eyes still locked with his. "You thought that before and you think that now. But you're wrong!"

"Oro?"

"You're everything to me Kenshin," Kaoru whispered, "You told me that everyone must follow their own path in life. The path I want to follow...the one I want to be with is...you, Kenshin."

Her eyes threatened to overflow with tears as she opened her mouth to whisper what her heart had been aching to say for so long,

"Ai shiteru." 

It took a moment to register that it wasn't her voice that had spoken those words. It was Kenshin's.

He swept her up into a tight embrace and held her as she cried into his chest. 

"Shiawase ni suru yo." 

"Kenshin." 

He gently pushed her back so he could look into her eyes. "This unworthy one knows I have nothing to offer you, but I will protect you until the day I die. I will make you happy."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first rays of sunlight slowly crept across the soft and worn tatami to tease the eyelids of her slumbering form. As she slowly felt herself surface to consciousness, Kaoru sensed a wave of relief, a peace that lay upon her and blanketed her in contentment. As her eyes began to take in the first sights of a new day, her mind registered a slight stir from somewhere beside her. She tried to lift up her hand when she noticed that her fingers were entangled with another hand. Her eyes followed the warmth of that hand, up the arm to the body resting on a futon beside her, across the chest, sweeping up the neck and finally resting on two smiling violet eyes. 

"Ohayou, Kaoru-dono." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Hey ugly! I don't mean to alarm you or anything, but ... I can't find Kenshin anywhe..." The shoji screen was opened with a loud snap and the boy stopped as soon as his eyes fell upon the couple. "Ah..hahahaha" Yahiko's arm shot up and he began to scratch the back of his head in a nervous gesture. "Why don't I, um, go make some breakfast?" With that the boy backed out of the doorway and ran down the hall.

"Hey! What's all the noise out there?" Misao made her way into the hall from the room she was sharing wirh Shinomori Aoshi. She still couldn't believe they were sharing the same room...even if they were on separate futons. She looked up just in time to dodge a charging Yahiko. "OI! You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"KYA! I have to go make breakfast!" Yahiko yelled as he streaked past the confused ninja girl. "I wonder what's got into him?" she thought as she made her way in the direction the boy had come from. "The only thing down this way is Kaoru's..." 

"Ahh!" Misao was shocked at the sight before her. "Omedetou gozaimasu!!!" she yelled at a bewildered couple. As fast as she had stormed in, she had bounced out back toward her room yelling, "AOSHI-SAMA!!!!"

"Eh?" Kaoru managed squeak out. Certainly there was nothing scandalous about the situation. They were both fully clothed, in separate futons. Aoshi and Misao were sharing a room. "So they already know," the thought brought a small smile to Kaoru's lips.

"It would appear that they have always known. Perhaps they were just waiting for us to realize it." Kenshin said. 

Kaoru didn't realize she had spoken aloud. "I guess we should tell them de gozaru."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

NOTES, EXCUSES & EXPLANATIONS: 

Nemuranai: Can't sleep, can be used as a question 

Okaeri nasai: a term used to welcome someone when they have returned home 

Shiawase ni suru yo: I will make you happy. Girls may think of this as a proposal. 

omedetou gozimasu! : congratulations! 

I've read so many wonderful fanfics that as I was writing this, it became hard to distinguish what were truly my own ideas and what had seeped into brain after reading other people's work. This is merely an intro to what I have planned, so I'm very very sorry if someone elses idea(s) are floating around in this chapter! I want to give credit where credit is due! I've done a lot of research for this fic, but I had to set it all up. 

I have read many reports on what is considered to be the "traditional" Japanese wedding ceremony, when in fact it is a creation of modern times. One source offers that the "Shinto Wedding ceremony was only practiced by nobility (samurai, court officials and wealthy merchants) prior to the Meiji era, so commoners have only been privy to it for about 100 years. Prior to that, weddings for farmers and the like were mostly common-law affairs. Basically, it seems that if a man spent the night with a woman and was still there to greet the parents the next morning, the town held a little celebration and the two were betrothed. The Shinto wedding ceremony was formalized by Tokyo Daijingu, the branch shrine of the Grand Shrine of Ise in Tokyo, after the model of the marriage of the Emporer Taisho in 1900." 

It is most likely that Kenshin and Kaoru did not hold a ceremony of any kind, which would explain why Watsuki-san didn't bother to tell that part of the story. It can be assumed that after everyone left, Kenshin and Kaoru went home to become husband and wife. So all you lemon fans out there could easily suggest that Kenji was conceived the very night that Sanosuke left Japan. (This would also clear up any questions people may have as to whether Kenshin and Tomoe were ever actually married. Most likely, they were indeed man and wife.) For the fic, I decided to use a Shinto ceremony. It's not like everything in RKen is historically accurate anyway ^_^ 

The ceremony was only attended by the couple and close relatives. Since Kenshin and Kaoru had no relatives or go-between to arrange a marriage, I decided to allow the presence of their close friends, who have become like their family. The circumstances surrounding Kaoru and Kenshin are very unusual, especially by Meiji Japan standards ^^ I don't think they would have a usual wedding. ^_^ 

Also, what fun would it be if no one was there? I tried my best not to alter the orginal story line, though I am adding things to it. The story begins between chapters 251 and 252 of the manga (after Kenshin and Kaoru come back from visiting Tomoe's grave in Kyoto and before Megumi tells Kenshin the 'bad news'). So I've taken a bit of liberty and placed the wedding before everyone leaves the dojo and right after Saitoh declined to fight Kenshin. I think it fits into the manga quite nicely, as everyone not only seems to encourage their pairing but have accepted it. Sano's later mention of Kaoru having Kenshin's kids is a good indication of that. Also, Autumn (as well as Spring) are popular times to be wed in Japan. After the whole Jinchuu affair, I doubt Kenshin would want to wait after finding his answer and reason for living (Kaoru, of course!) And if a wedding were to take place in the Spring, Sano wouldn't be there, not to mention that Kenji has to be born in this year if he is to be 4 years old in Meiji 15, and that wouldn't leave them much time, if you know what I mean *wink wink nudge nudge ... looks out for lemon chapters o.O* 

One last thing, I'm not looking to write an epic here, so I'm sorry if the story isn't terribly exciting. My goal was to fill in some of the gaps towards the end of the manga and provide a more "slice of life" story about Japan in the late 1800's. I love feedback, so please drop me a line or two. I have the second chapter written and it's undergoing a final draft and the third chapter has been started. I'm not sure how long this will go, but so far, I have four chapters planned...with the possibility of more to follow sometime. Thanks for reading! ^_^


	2. chapter 2

itsumo

SPOILER WARNING!!! This starts between chapters 251 and 252 of the manga, so if you haven't read the Jinchuu arc, you have been officially warned! ^_^ 

Standard disclaimers apply. I own nothing! :~( *sniff*

*****************  
Itsumo (Always)   
part 02  
***************** 

Sunday, September 22, 1878 

The first entry in the diary of Kamiya Kaoru. 

This is something I have never done before and I would probably have never thought to do anything like this if not for Tomoe-san. She was Kenshin's first wife, so refined and everything a wife should be, unlike me. I know it's silly, but I thought that perhaps if I too kept a diary, maybe I could come to understand her a bit more. I suppose it's just another sign of how I am changing, how everything is changing. Enishi's jinchuu was so hard on all of us, but that is behind us now. All our lives are just now beginning, so what better time to start a diary, ne? 

The other night was like a dream. I never thought I would hear Kenshin say those words to me. Even as I think of it now, it makes me blush. I can't even bring myself to write it down. The next morning was very hectic! 

We waited for everyone to come over. Misao and Aoshi were already there, as well as Yahiko. When Megumi, Sanosuke, Tae-san and Tsubame-chan finally arrived, we all gathered in the parlor where Kenshin told them the news. Everyone seemed so excited and happy for us, even Aoshi gave a small smile. I think that made Misao very happy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're really going to do this Kenshin?" the ex-ganster eyed Kenshin from his spot on the porch. The rurouni was bent over the washtub, scrubbing one of Yahiko's hakama, despite his one arm still in a sling.

"Aa."

"Well it's about damn time!" Kenshin lunged forward as Sano slapped him on the back.

"Oro?"

"So when's the big day? I can't wait to see what your kids are gonna look like! You better hope they don't inherit Jou-chan's temper!"

Kenshin couldn't help but blush at that. "Sano..."

"The chicken head's right. Don't you want everyone to be there?" Yahiko had come from practicing in the dojo when he joined in the conversation. 

"The brat's right Kenshin! You've waited too long already!"

"OI! Who you callin' a brat?!"

"Who'd you call a chicken head?!"

"It is a bit unusual," Kenshin let out with a sigh.

"Eh?!" The collective voices of Sano and Yahiko said as they untangled themselves from each other's vice grips.

"Kaoru-dono deserves something special, a Shinto ceremony, demo... neither of us have any family."

"What kind of ceremony is this anyway?! Last time I checked, marriage was just a sleepover, if ya' know what I mean...and I think ya' do Kenshin!" Sano winked at his blushing friend.

"Sa-Sano...it isn't like that..."

"So what's the big deal?" Yahiko interrupted, "You have us to fill in for you!"

"Tha' brat's right Kenshin! The Kenshin-gumi IS family!" At that, Yahiko promptly started chewing on Sano's head.

"So that settles it! Yahiko-chan and I will sit in for you. Hell, even ol' icicle boy can come. That leaves Weasel girl and the Fox of course...hmmm, better have Tae and Tsubame-chan sit in too."

"Tsu-Tsubame-chan?!" a stuttering Yahiko halted his assault on the rooster for daring to call him 'Chan' yet again. 

"What's the matter Yahiko-chan? Afraid you'll be next?" the comment found Yahiko knawing on Sano's head once again and a still blushing rurouni chuckling at the quarreling pair.

"Maa, maa..."

"At this rate he'll make it to the alter faster than YOU, rooster head! No woman in her right mind would take a bum like you for a husband!"

"Maybe," Sano shrugged, "but what about a fox...it..it...ITAI!!!! Let go of me woman!!!"

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!" Megumi yanked one last time on Sano's ear before turning her attention to Kenshin. "Really, Ken-san! You should've waited for me to check your arm before doing the laundry!"

"Anou...sessha had to do something to help Kaoru-dono. It doesn't seem to be hurting anymore de gozaru."

With a small huff, Megumi sat down on the porch and opened her bag. "Let me take a look at it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru had spent most of the morning going through the boxes in the storage shed. She knew they had to be around here somewhere...

She eyed a box in the corner that had the family named carved into it. "Ah! That must be it!"

She opened the lid to find what she was looking for. She reached down into the box and pulled out the wrapped packages. Making sure she had gotten everything, she placed the lid back on the box and carried her findings back to her room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It looks like your arm has healed nicely, Ken-san. I don't think I'll need to re-bandage you. Still, you should be careful and take this medicine twice a day for a week. If you have any problems you should come to me immediately and when you're done with the medicine, come see me for a final checkup."

"Arigatou, Megumi-dono."

Megumi nodded her head, "I need to tell them..." she thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru smiled at the soft rustle of silk as she laid out the kimono across the floor. "Kenshin will look so handsome in these," she thought as she held up her father's hakama. Before long, Kaoru had spread out her parent's clothes before her, the exquisite fabric adorned with embroidered cranes that was once her mother's and the black silk haori that was once her father's. They had been reserved for very special occasions and Kaoru wished she could have seen her parents wearing them just once.They were the finest things Kaoru had ever seen. 

"I wish you were here Father, Mother. You would really like Kenshin." She ran her fingers down the smooth silk as she imagined herself and Kenshin wrapped in the lavish garments.

As exquisite as they were, they were still old and needed some minor repair. 

"Kaoru-dono? Can I come in?"

"Hai," the word had floated out of her mouth. Kenshin took a step into the small room and closed the shoji behind him when his eyes fell to the clothes spread out before him.

"They are very beautiful, Kaoru-dono."

"They belonged to my parents," her wistful gaze still lingering on the white kimono.

"It would be even more beautiful on you de gozaru."

Kaoru immediately looked up at the rurouni, her cheeks slightly pink, "Nani? ah, I mean ... arigatou, Kenshin." The last words had been a whisper.

Kenshin knelt down beside her, his eyes hidden by his bangs, "I meant what I said the other night," he turned to look into her eyes, "I will make you happy."

Kaoru smiled when he wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear, "I want it to be special for you, for us. Would you do me the honor of joining me in a Shinto ceremony?"

"A ceremony?" Kaoru was silent for a moment, "demo, we don't have any family and,"

"We have Yahiko and Sanosuke and Megumi-dono. Aoshi and Misao-dono are here and there's also Tae-dono and Tsubame."

Kaoru considered this for another moment. She was happy that he had finally been able to tell her how he felt and she was certain that they would spend their lives together. Everyone had indeed become her family and now Kenshin was asking them to become *their* family. 

"A real family," Kaoru mused.

"Aa."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later everyone had gathered at the clinic for Kenshin's final check-up.

"There's something I need to tell you," Megumi began, "I've decided to return to Aizu." 

Kaoru was shocked to hear her friend's seemingly abrupt decision. She looked to Kenshin for some kind of assurance.

Megumi had her reasons and Kenshin could see that this was a decision that she had thought long about. "It is an agreeable farewell."

"When do you expect to leave?" Kaoru asked.

"I will leave in one week."

"One week! But the ceremony! Kenshin..."

"Daijoubu, Kaoru-dono. It is a bit sudden, but we can have it the day before she leaves."

Megumi nodded her head in agreement. After dealing with her friends' disappointment she went on to tell everyone of Kenshin's condition, and how he will eventually lose the ability to use Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. 

Kenshin had already known to some degree. The news was not met kindly by Kaoru, her reaction to Megumi's leaving had been sad, but this sent her heart into a worried panic. He had later assured her that it would be all right.

It was then he had decided to settle the score with Saitoh. At first, Kaoru had wanted to stop him, "Onegai Kenshin! I don't want you to get hurt!" but she knew this was something he had to do, "please be careful, Kenshin."

He had taken her into his arms and assured her, "Aa. I will always come home to you, Kaoru-dono."

Kenshin replayed the scene in his head as he waited for the wolf to appear. Megumi had been strong in her resolve. He knew it was not easy for her to come to that decision and it was not easy to tell him that his body could not endure the sword much longer. That was why he had to do this. Kaoru was everything to him. She deserved a man who only had eyes and heart for the future. Saitoh was the only link left to the past.

That night Kaoru had stayed up, worried about her little rurouni she went to work on her mother's beautiful kimono, when she had fallen asleep sitting up. This was how she was when Kenshin found her the next morning. "Ohayou, Kaoru-dono. Tadaima."

"Okaeri nasai."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTES, EXPLANATIONS & EXCUSES:

ohayou: good morning

tadaiam: i'm home

okaeri nasai: welcome back (home)

onegai: please

daijoubu: it's OK, can also be used as a question

maa, maa: a calm, placating expression, kind of like "now, now"

Ack! It was a short one and for that I apologize! It's sometimes hard to sit still when you just want to get to the good stuff! Not to mention that I don't want to simpy re-write what Watsuki already did, so...

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and commented so far. I really appreciate it! I'm a pretty shy person and this is all kinda new to me. I've enjoyed writing since high school, though I've only written four fanfics, two are here, one is floating around out there somewhere (it's a lemon -- I'm SO embarrassed!) and one sitting on my harddrive that will probably never see the light of day! (I'd probably get flamed to the ninth rung of hell and back for it -- it was an attempt at a very dark piece...Kenshin leaves Kaoru after he believes that he killed Misao. Unknown to him, Kaoru was pregnant. The dojo burns down and Kaoru finds refuge in a very unlikely place until the estranged lovers meet once more. Pretty lame, I know, that's why no one will ever read it! ehehehe) ANYWAY, thanks again and I promise to do better with the next chapters! I may even go back and revise from time to time based on your suggestions, so keep 'em coming! Arigatou minna! ^_^


	3. chapter 3

itsumo

SPOILER WARNING!!! This starts between chapters 251 and 252 of the manga, so if you haven't read the Jinchuu arc, you have been officially warned! ^_^ 

Standard disclaimers apply. I own nothing! :~( *sniff*

First and foremost I want to give a BIG Special Thank-You to Kitajima-san for her insight, comments and ideas. Without her, I doubt I would have ever gotten this far. Her words of encouragement and wonderful suggestions have kept me going and I dedicate this special chapter to her. "Doumo Arigatou gozaimasu!!" -_-

*****************  
Itsumo (Always)   
part 03  
***************** 

Monday, September 30, 1878 

Kenshin's arm has healed completely and now Megumi plans to leave for Aizu soon! Ahhh! Everything has happened so fast! Kenshin and I have decided on a Shinto ceremony, and even though neither of us have any family, Yahiko and Sanosuke are here, as well as Megumi, Misao-chan and Aoshi-san. We want everyone to be there, so it will be held on Saturday, the day before Megumi leaves. How lucky for us that it is an auspicious day! I'm so excited and nervous too. I sometimes don't expect that I would make a very good wife. I don't know how to cook, all I know is how to get sweaty, and I certainly don't know how to ... please a man. I thought about asking Megumi, but I'm just too embarrassed. What am I going to do?!? 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru looked at herself in the mirror one last time, her face playing a medley of emotions from wonder and awe to disbelief and nervousness. Tae looked at her younger friend with a proud beam in her eyes. 

"Ah! Kirei Kaoru-chan!" she clapped her hands together in delight as she took in the sight before her, "you look so beautiful! Himura is a very lucky man!"

Kaoru continued to study her image, her hand reaching up to brush a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I'm really the lucky one, Tae-san."

"Kaoru-chan!" 

"Kenshin is more than I could ever ask for. He's handsome and so gentle...I know he will always protect me. And what can I do for him? My cooking is bad, I have a temper and worst of all I...atashi...Kenshin has..." her voice became barely a whisper as her face turned away from her reflection, afraid to see her own embarrassment, "loved...before..."

"Kaoru-chan," Tae walked over to the timid bride and rested her hand on a slightly shaking shoulder, "Kenshin loves you. I think he has always loved you and that means that he loves ALL of you, no matter what. You shouldn't be afraid to love him...in every way. Just follow your heart and everything will be fine."

Kaoru looked up at her friend, "Arigatou Tae-san. I'm being silly, aren't I?"

"Don't worry. It's perfectly natural to be a little nervous before a wedding, especially your own! Ahhhh! It's so exciting!!" Tae nodded as she stepped back to look over Kaoru one last time, "it's time, Kaoru-chan!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The small shrine inside the dojo had been prepared for the ceremony. The kannushi was wearing the traditional saifuku of white. Yahiko sat uncomfortably beside Megumi in his starched hakama and new gi that Kaoru had bought him. It was all he could do to keep from complaining, even if it was a special day. No one had bothered to compliment him on a job well done in cleaning the dojo. He had wiped the floor 1,000 times in preparation. Kaoru had been too busy to ask him to do such a thing and he decided it would be his gift to his sensei.

Megumi was kneeling across from Kenshin, her usual doctor's attire discarded, if only temporarily, for a simple kimono of deep blue. Sanosuke was at Kenshin's side, wearing a more traditional outfit of hakama, gi and haori, compliments of Tae. Aoshi had initially declined to join the ceremony, stating that he had no business in such affairs. This had irritated Misao a great deal because she had desparately wanted him to take part. She speculated that he did not feel worthy of being part of their family and the fact that sake would be present probably didn't appeal to him. 

*************

"Perhaps we could have our own little family one day..." the thought made her smile broader than usual as she served Aoshi his tea.

"What is on your mind, Misao?" the smile piqued his curiosity, although the better half of his mind warned him not to ask. Still, the words had come from a face as impassive as ever.

"Eh? Aoshi-sama..." Misao was startled by his sudden question, "Eeto... Aoshi-sama?"

"Hai?"

"Do you ever think about ... family?" As much as she wanted to, she just couldn't look him in the eyes as the words came out.

Aoshi was silent.

Misao could feel her heart beating inside her chest, the sound of his silence becoming deafening as it washed over her, drowning her in a wild rush of anxiety. After what seemed like an eternity, she was brought back to the surface by his voice. It sounded a bit ... sad?

"The Oniwabanshuu were my family."

"Aoshi-sama..." Misao tried to focus her eyes on his face, only to find it set in its usual way, "Aoshi-sama... we still *are* your family!"

The tea cup Aoshi had been holding suddenly found itself without his grip and fell to the floor, the warm liquid seeping into the tatami. At the same time, the walls that Aoshi had built up around him for so long began to crack and Misao saw the shades of grief and guilt in his eyes for the briefest of seconds.

*************

Kenshin sat nervously at the front of the room waiting for Kaoru to arrive. He looked at all his friends who had gathered for this special occasion, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Megumi, Misao-dono... 

"Aoshi," 

"Aa."

"I am glad that you decided to join us de gozaru."

"I am honored to be accepted as part of your family...Battousai."

Misao looked over to her Aoshi-sama with surprise and merriment battling in her eyes. Was that a smile on Aoshi's face? "When he called Himura 'Battousai' I could've sworn Aoshi cracked a smile!" Misao thought.

Suddenly, the shoji slid open and Tae stepped lightly inside, bowed before everyone and silently padded across the wooden floor. She sat down across from Kenshin and gave him a small smile of assurance.

Kenshin nodded slightly in understanding as Sano nudged his friend in the ribs. "This is it Kenshin! No backing out now you stud!" The muttered comment fell on deaf ears, the rurouni was transfixed on the other end of the room. The comment did not escape the attention of Megumi, who shot Sano a look that promised a severe punishment later. Yahiko was careful not to snicker.

All eyes were again focused on the door. Every second that passed by seemed like an eternity as Kenshin realized that he had been holding his breath. He slowly exhaled and his eyes began to grow wide as he heard the soft rustle of silk, the silouhette in the door shining like a goddess with rays of sunshine cascading down around her. 

Kaoru kept her head bowed as she slowly made her way to the front of the room. She held the folds of the uchikake up in front of her, the neckline gently swooping down the back of her neck. As she came closer, Kenshin sucked in a sharp breath. He had never seen anything so beautiful before. She looked like a sparkling snowflake that gently fell from the heavens; all he had to do was open his hands and let her fall into them, soothing the callused fingers and washing away the blood of his past.

His eyes never left her as she floated across the room to kneel beside him, her eyes never leaving the floor in front of her.

"Kaoru-dono," Kenshin's whisper to his beloved was more of a soft sigh. She slowly turned her head to look at him, the endearment in his eyes became overwhelming to her and she silently fought to keep the tears from spilling.

"Ken...shin..." her smile put them both at ease, her eyes reflected his love.

The priest performed the purification service for everyone then nodded to the couple before him in indication that it was time give their offerings to the gods. 

"They look simply stunning!" Misao thought as she beamed at her friends. Himura's hair had been somewhat tamed, though it still hung in its customary low ponytail. He seemed regal in the dark hakama and matching haori that had once belonged to Kaoru's father.

Kaoru wore the shiro-muku of her mother, wrapped in the new uchikake that Tae had so generously offered to her as a gift. Her hair was swept up in the taka-shimade style, a few wisps escaping the tight hold of the pins and framing her delicate face. Misao thought that she had never seen a more handsome couple.

The priest began a prayer, asking for divine protection, that was as beautiful as it was simplistic. He weaved the words together in an almost singsong voice that filled every corner of the room. As he concluded, he turned to the small girl who sat silently in her red and white robe waiting for her call to duty. 

Tsubame was happy to fulfill her role as the miko for the san-san-kyu-do, a special request made by the bride and groom. She placed three cups of varying sizes in a pile on a small, plain wooden stand before the bride. Each of the red laquer cups was slightly larger than the other, the smallest being on top. Kenshin took the top cup and held it out for Tsubame to fill with the sweet sake. He raised the cup to his lips and slowly took a sip, followed by another and then finished the warm liquid with a final sip. 

Kenshin turned to give the cup to Kaoru, their eyes locking for the briefest of seconds, a slight blush crept up Kaoru's neck to her cheeks. Kenshin always seemed to have that effect on her. And as always, his eyes spoke volumes of his deep feelings for her, which she echoed in her longing gaze.

Tsubame then filled the cup for Kaoru and she in turn took three sips. When she was done, she placed the first cup aside and took up the second cup, which Tsubame filled. Kaoru took three sips and handed the cup to Kenshin. The process was then repeated with the last and largest cup.

It was then time to read the pledge to the Sun Goddess. Kaoru sat in awe as her new husband read the words with an eloquence she was not aware he possessed. When he was done, Kenshin stated his name, as was customary. 

"Himura Kenshin."

To acknowledge her agreement to the oath, Kaoru stated her name also.

"Himura Kaoru."

The words had come as a bit of a surprise to her. She knew that it was part of the ceremony and that she would have to speak them, but still...

"That's the first time those words have ever been spoken. I am truly the wife of the man that I love!" Kaoru's heart began to beat wildly as they placed the sakaki branch on the shrine. 

Tsubame rose once again to serve the tea; this time to symbolize the joining of their friends as one family. She handed each person a cup and filled it. The priest offered up another prayer and everyone drank, symbolizing the new bond they all shared. 

The couple turned to face their small audience and bowed as the priest announced the marriage and ended the ceremony. Kenshin took Kaoru's hand into his as they walked silently out of the dojo for the first time as husband and wife.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTES, EXPLANATIONS & EXCUSES: 

kannushi : Shinto priest

saifuki : formal costume of a Shinto priest when performing religious ceremonies, made of white silk 

miko : in this case it means a Shinto shrine maiden; can also mean "priestess" 

san-san-kyu-do : means to deepen the relation of the new husband and wife, the act of exchaning three cups of sake and sipping each three times. (I have also seen it called the "shiki sanken-no-gi") 

sakaki branch : considered to be a sacred tree 

shiro-muku : white kimono (thought to express the purity of the bride) 

uchikake : most formal kimono. these are very heavy and worn open on the outside, often adorned with elaborate embroidered cranes, a symbol of good luck

I hope that wasn't TOO boring or too short! I did my best to piece together the ceremony from various sources and I added a couple things too. I'm not sure how those involved actually enter the shrine, so I decided to use the familiar format of groom waiting for bride's entrance for dramatic effect ^_^ After the offering of the sakaki branch, an exchange of wedding rings often takes place in modern ceremonies. I decided against it here...how would Kenshin afford one anyway? ^_^ I don't think just anyone can be a miko in this ceremony, but I'm not entirely sure. Besides, I had to get Tsubame in there somehow! Also, you may notice the absence of the head covering thought to hide the "horns of jealousy" on the bride. Since this ceremony may or may not have existed at this time, I took a little liberty with it and deep sixed the hood. ^_^ Normally the families would be joined together by drinking sake, not tea, but because Aoshi doesn't drink sake, the ceremony was changed slightly to accomodate him. 

In her diary entry, Kaoru mentions that Saturday is an auspicious day for them. It was common practice to consult with "fortune-tellers" before an occasion such as this to see what days would bear good fortune.

Next chapter: it's party time! ^^ Ohohohohohohoho!


	4. chapter 4

itsumo 04

SPOILER WARNING!!! This starts between chapters 251 and 252 of the manga, so if you haven't read the Jinchuu arc, you have been officially warned! ^_^ 

This chapter also contains a wee bit o' suggestive material, so to be on the safe side, the kiddies may want to take some caution. It's nothing that bad, really, but I like to stay on the safe side ^^

Standard disclaimers apply. I own nothing! :~( *sniff*

*****************  
Itsumo (Always)   
part 04   
***************** 

"KORRrrrRRRrrAaaaaAAaa!" the rooster's words were long and drawn out as though someone had slowly pulled them from his mouth. 

"REALLY now Rooster Head, you're more TROUBLE than you're worth! If you injure yourself while in this stupor, DON'T expect ME to do anything about it!" Megumi's words were drawn out, her voice ebbing and flowing on waves of biting sarcasm. The truth was she secretly enjoyed seeing Sano in this condition: drunk, flexible and fairly open to suggestions. 

Yahiko wasn't much of a help, in fact, he had been egging the rooster on for most of the night. In turn, Sano thrust a jug of sake into Yahiko's young hands and bellowed something about making Yahiko into a man. The jug was promptly taken away by Kaoru. 

"Mou! Remember what happened the LAST time you tried to drink sake? You passed out and drooled all over my wood floor!"

Sano's ears perked up at that. He lifted his sagging head up to look at the always stern sensei. "Che, Joooooouuuu-chaaaaan," his words were terribly slurred, but what he said next commanded everyone's immediate attention, "don'cha want the kiiiiiiiiid ta be knocked ouuuut so's you can riiiiiide the ruuuuuurooooooouuuuunii bologna pooooonyyyyyyy??"

"NANI?!?!" Kaoru's eyes glowed dangerously as her face flushed with a red deeper than the setting sun's. Her teeth gnashed together as she threw the filled jug of sake right at Sano's head. The impact made a loud thud, leaving the drunken Sano spiral eyed and sprawled out across the floor in a most uncomfortable manner.

"Ka-Kaoru...-dono?" Kenshin choked out her name in an effort to calm the enraged tanuki girl while trying to overcome his own astonishment at Sano's words. "Rurouni....pony...?" he thought miserably to himself, a small "orooororoooo..." escaped his lips.

Yahiko was doubled over in a hysterical laughing fit and Megumi just sat there with her hand over her mouth, fox ears popping up on top of her head. Misao was doing her best to stifle her own giggles and Kenshin noted that even Aoshi's mouth had turned up just the slightest bit.

"Maa, maa, daijoubu Kaoru-dono," Kenshin's voice was pleading with the girl.

Megumi saw an opportunity to further tease the new bride, "Between you and me Kaoru-chan, Ken-san is indeed quite the little stallion...!"

"WHY YOU!!!!" Kaoru jumped up to tackle the lady doctor whose foxy cackle penetrated the ensuing chaos in the room. 

"Kaoru!!!" Kenshin grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back, the motion caused her to crash back into him and sent both of them falling backwards until she laid sprawled across him. His arms were still entangled around her and one of his hands had unwittingly grabbed onto one of her breasts.

"Kenshin no BAKA!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hey you two! At least wait until we've all gone to bed!" Misao finally decided to join in the mayhem. Her teases were joined by Yahiko's who choked out between fits of laughter something about "dinner AND a show!"

Kaoru had reached her limit. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life and here was everyone making fun of her! "Some friends they turned out to be!" she thought. Her mind was in a fog of vengeance when she felt a slight tremor from beneath her that grew until it shook her with its vibrations.

"Kenshin?" her anger melted immediately away when she turned her head to see Kenshin laughing, his chest rising and falling with sporadic breaths, and before long, Kaoru joined in the laughter that filled the entire room and spilled out into the garden. 

The couple finally pulled themselves back up into respectable positions as the laughter started to fade back into the background, everyone's separate conversations creating a low din.

Sano had somewhat regained his consciousness and was forcing another jug of sake into Yahiko's hands. Tsubame was the one to try and timidly take the jug away this time but quickly withdrew her hands when Yahiko glared at her.

"Su...sumimasen, Yahiko-chan! Atashi.."

"Don't call me CHAN!!!" Yahiko yelled and promptly chugged the liquor and passed out.

"Yahiko!" Tsubame knelt down by the boy's side, worry etched across her face as she turned pleading eyes towards Tae.

"Oh my! I guess our little Yahiko has yet to become a man! But you'll take care of him, ne Tsubame-chan?"

"Tae-san!" it was Tsubame's turn to blush.

"Well," Megumi began, "that may be so, but I think it's time to call it a night." The suggestion was not lost on Kenshin who nodded his head in agreement as he stood.

"You have to get up early in the morning Megumi-dono. Perhaps it is best if we all get some rest before tomorrow."

Misao made a few disappointed cries, but knew Kenshin was right. It was when she heard Aoshi's voice that true disappointment came over her and the festivities finally came to a halt.

"Misao and I will be returning to Kyoto tomorrow morning. We'll combine our departure with Megumi's. It's better to have farewells done with at one time." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Misao-chan?" Kaoru looked down at the usually genki girl who was now curled up into a fetal position on the floor and hugging her sack to her.

"I don't want to leave!!" the girl cried, "why can't we stay a little bit longer?! I want to have some more fuuuuun!!!"

After Aoshi's annoucement earlier in the evening, everyone had offered their congratulations to the happy couple as they made their way out the door. Aoshi had been the last to leave the room. 

"Himura."

"Aoshi."

Kaoru had not heard what was said next. She had left to prepare the rooms for the night, making sure everyone would be properly accomodated. After she saw Megumi, Tae and Tsubame to the gate, she went to prepare the back room for Sano and Yahiko.

When she went to see if Misao needed anything, she had found the girl sulking on the floor. She could do little more than pat the girl on the head as she realized that Kenshin and Aoshi must be having tea.

"Why don't we take some cakes to them?" the suggestion brought a teary nod from Misao.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door slid open as Kaoru approached, a still sulking Misao looming behind her.

"I brought some tea c-"

"It's not neccessary," Aoshi said as he walked past the slightly stunned girl. 

"Aoshi!" Kaoru called, "we really owe you for -"

"If it's thanks, I've already heard it from Himura." Kaoru stared at his retreating back. She would never figure that man out.

"Ah! Are those sponge cakes?" Kenshin had come out to stand next to his beloved.

"Ha- hai. Would you like some?"

Misao tugged at Aoshi's sleeve, "Aoshi-sama! Do we really have to leave?"

"Aa."

Munching on a cake, Kenshin suggested that the girl stay with them for a while. Misao's eyes filled with excitement as Kaoru nodded in approval.

"The seasons change faster in the mountains. If we wait any longer, we will have to wait until Spring." Aoshi's voice was soft as he turned to Misao, "I want all of us to go home together," he watched with secret pleasure as understanding rushed across her face, "our family." He turned back around to walk away, no one noticing the soft smile that played across his face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone had retired for the evening, the soft snores of Sano and Yahiko could be heard as Kaoru and Kenshin made their way down the hall. They stopped in front of Kaoru's room. The girl hesitated to open the shoji door, uneasiness suddenly filling her. "Baka!" she silently admonished herself, "you're MARRIED now!" It was then she realized that they had yet to even kiss. The uneasiness took her again and she felt her knees go weak. 

"Kaoru," Kenshin whispered as he caught her in his arms. She was so beautiful in the moonlight. It had been no secret to anyone that he had been watching her throughout the evening. What had remained a secret was that he was relishing the thought of finally being able to touch her. He had been yearning to feel her lips on his. 

Kaoru was leaning into him, his excitement was building and his hands were slightly trembling. He bent down to kiss the top of her head as he lifted her back up to her feet. Still holding her upright by the small of her back, he reached around her with his free hand to slide open the door to what was now their room. He wrapped both his arms around her in a tight embrace as they entered the room together. Once inside, Kenshin gently released his wife and reached behind him to slide the door quietly shut.

Kaoru looked into the room that she had called her own for as long as she could remember. It was now no longer hers, it was theirs. It was true that they had spent the one night together here, but this time, it was different. This time the night brought certain expectations. She felt Kenshin behind her and her nervousness was met with an awkward anticipation. She walked over to the other side of the room to unroll the futon. She hadn't realized that Kenshin had followed her until his hand rested atop her own. She looked up at his smiling eyes. The moment was a perfect blend of excitement and nervousness. 

After they had silently prepared the bedding, Kaoru sat down in front of the small mirror in the corner. Kenshin's face joined her reflection as he gently took the brush from Kaoru's hand.

"Let me," he whispered, pulling out the elegant pins that held her hair captive. As he took out the last pin, her hair fell down in a cascade of ebony. "So beautiful," he murmered. The brush slid through her silky tresses, intoxicating Kenshin with it's clean scent. 

Kaoru sat perfectly still and silent as her husband lovingly brushed her hair. She could see in the reflection how his eyes danced with pleasure. Her focus turned to his lips, how they were slightly parted, and she felt as though they were beaconing her to them. She nibbled a bit at her bottom lip, her tongue going over where her teeth had been to sooth the small bite.

Kenshin watched her out of the corner of his eye, the last of his restraint quickly crumbling. He put the brush down, noting how Kaoru's eyes never left the reflection of his mouth. He knelt down beside her, silently asking her to turn and face him. Their eyes locked and in that moment, they became the only two people in a special world of their own. Kenshin reached out to cup her cheek as he slowly pulled closer to her. 

Kaoru knew what has going to happen to next, her heart beat madly in her chest as their faces came ever closer to each other. When they were mere inches apart, she could feel the heat of his breath caressing her chin and her eyes fluttered shut.

Kenshin's lips curved up into a small smile as he looked at her. This beautiful treasure was finally his and there was nothing that would ever take her away from him ever again. That was his silent oath as his lips met hers, igniting a spark neither had ever felt before. Their lips melted together in passion and hunger as his tongue slowly coaxed her mouth to open. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths, exploring every depth and memorizing every detail.

As the kiss finally drew to an end, Kenshin slowly parted from his lover's lips. The depths of her eyes knew no end as he stared into them, lost in a daze of her beauty and bliss. The night would most certainly be a memorable one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl tossed and turned in the bedding, no longer sad about their upcoming and sudden departure, she found herself contemplating the facets of Aoshi's personality. "He was once so caring and full of life, and seeing him tonight, it was almost like he was getting a part of that back!" she thought excitedly. She could hear his soft breathing, a slow, rhythmic pattern that seemed to give the room a pulse of its own, filling the air with his essence. 

"Aoshi-sama.." she breathed his name on the lightest of breaths, the sound of her voice barely discernable from the sounds of his slumber.

"What is it, Misao?" Aoshi's voice was calm and quiet, yet it jarred Misao upright in surprise.

"Eh, hehe, Aoshi-sama, I, I thought you were sleeping."

"I was," he said simply, "but you called my name."

Misao was sure that she had barely made a sound. It had been so soft that she wasn't even sure if she had actually said anything at all. The thought that Aoshi could sense her and her every need brought a new perspective on things that teased a small smile from Misao's lips.

"Aoshi," she began, seemingly unaware that she had just dropped the ever-present honorific from his name, "did you really mean it...about 'our family'?"

"Aa. It is as you say, the Oniwabanshuu are my family."

"I know that, demo...eeto..."

"You should rest Misao. Our journey will begin very early." Aoshi had not moved from his spot during the conversation. He didn't even turn to face her when he heard her restlessness. He could feel her uneasiness in the air, it penetrated him, making him uncomfortable with its implications. The girl was just a child. He had been sworn to protect her and yet he felt unworthy to even accomplish that. Still, if the Battousai could find his peace, perhaps there was some hope left for his own empty soul. Things were certainly changing and it was also certain that he would return home with his family. He would go home to Kyoto with Misao.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTES, EXCUSES & EXPLANATIONS:   
*dodges flaming bullets* I know! I know! What about Kaoru and Kenshin?!?! muahahahahahahaa!! Yup, it's true, they had never even kissed. Kenshin is so chaste like that :P ANYWHOO, this IS only PG-13, but I am thinking of making the next chapter a "lemon interlude" (just waiting on those doujinshi from Japan for some inspiration! ^_-) I'm sure you will let me know if this is what you're looking for! Everyone's comments have been so great and encouraging, I really really appreciate it! *bows* I hope I can live up to all your expectations and make this an enjoyable story to read.

I would just like to say that I suck at writing comedy... and lemons... and action... oh who am I kidding?! Should I even be doing this?! *pulls hair out* heh. BUT, I DO want to thank my husband for coming up with the "rurouni bologna pony" I knew I married him for a good reason! ^_-

Sorry about re-writing certain parts of the manga, they really are important to the story. Some of the things I had to change a bit to fit into the story and others were direct translations (compliments of Serizawa Kamo's Rurouni Kenshin Translation Index!) 

next chapter: *possibly* a lemon... ;_; ( I get so nervous about those!!)


End file.
